


spark

by flamebrain



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Oneshot, identity reveal (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebrain/pseuds/flamebrain
Summary: “Spiders can't thermoregulate,” Peter said through gritted teeth.“Put that in dumbass for me, would ya?”peter is cold. johnny warms him up





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to write something like this for a while and just got motivated. here u go  
> tumblr: saltypeterparker

Another night, another midnight meeting at the Statue of Liberty. Or what was supposed to be a meeting. Peter was currently sitting by himself in the bitter September wind wearing nothing but his suit, which, in hindsight, didn't have the greatest insulation. He'd have to work on that.

 

 _Where are you?_ Peter texted frantically. His fingers were so cold he could barely type. _I'm freezing my ass off!!_ He pressed his thumb to the send button, getting more and more irritated by the second.

 

“Hey, webwit!” Peter jumped, his gaze snapping up from his phone screen.

 

“Finally decided to show up, huh?” Peter said, all his prickling frustration ebbing away. He smirked under his mask as Johnny plopped himself down beside him. Peter could feel the heat waves coming off him, and closed his eyes in relief.

 

“What's the matter, Spidey? Couldn't wait to see this pretty face?” Johnny framed his face with his hands, eyes glittering. Peter rolled his eyes. A second later he realized Johnny couldn't see that happening, so he just shook his head.

 

“You're quiet today,” Johnny noted. Peter shrugged.

 

“It's just… really cold,” Peter sighed. He was starting to regret orchestrating this meeting, and choosing this spot in particular. The wind was particularly biting 305 feet up.

 

“Dude. You've fought pretty much every demon this planet has to offer, you've almost died a gazillion times, and chilly weather is the thing that does it for ya?” Johnny snickered. Peter's annoyance started to return as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to stop shivering.

 

Johnny's playful smile faded. “I'm sorry. Are you alright?” He moved closer to Peter. “Oh my God, you're shivering. It's not even that cold, are you sick or-”

 

“Spiders can't thermoregulate,” Peter said through gritted teeth.

 

“Put that in dumbass for me, would ya?”

 

“When it's cold… I can't really warm myself up,” Peter said, masking a chuckle. Johnny may be a dumbass, but it was endearing.

 

Johnny scooted even closer to Peter, so close that their legs were touching. Peter could feel Johnny's warmth through his thin suit. Without thinking, Peter wrapped himself around Johnny. “You're so warm,” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah, that's kinda my whole thing,” Johnny said. “Want me to turn it up a notch?”

 

“Just don't burn my skin off, flamebrain,” Peter sighed as Johnny's warmth intensified. _Oh, oh wow-_

 

Peter melted into Johnny, eyes fluttering. He could fall asleep, right here, right now, and this, this feeling, made waiting for twenty minutes for Johnny and nearly turning into an icicle worth it. In fact, his eyes were drooping, head dizzy, starting to fade…

 

He felt a hand on his face. His heartbeat tripled as he realized the person was trying to pull his mask up. His eyes flew open, hand flying to his face. His eyes focused on Johnny leaning over him, and his hand closed over Johnny’s hand, resting on his mask. He panicked. The mask was already pulled up to his nose.

 

“What are you doing?!” he mumbled, not fully awake. He tried to get Johnny to pull the mask back down, to no avail.

 

“It’s okay, Spidey,” Johnny murmured. “I just wanted to…” he trailed off. Peter frowned in confusion.

 

“Wha-” He was cut off by Johnny’s lips crashing into his. Peter was immediately flooded with that soothing warmth, closing his eyes, melting into the kiss. This, this was what he needed, he didn’t even realize he needed it until now, but _now,_ his body was buzzing and he was threading his fingers through Johnny’s hair and he felt like he could catch on fire any second now and-

 

Johnny pulled away, staring away from Peter. “I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have, I wasn’t thinking, you probably don’t even-”

 

Peter didn’t even let him finish, tugging the front of Johnny’s t-shirt and pulling him back in. Johnny tensed up, then relaxed as Peter deepened the kiss. Peter felt that warmth spread like a wildfire through his veins, felt the sparks coming off Johnny’s hair. Peter smiled into the kiss, tugging at Johnny’s bottom lip.

 

“Holy shit, Spidey,” Johnny breathed. Peter paused, pulling away from Johnny. His eyes sparkled, a dazed grin decorating his red face, sparks flying from his hair.

 

“It’s Peter,” he murmured.

 

“What?” Johnny looked confused.

 

“My name. It’s Peter,” Peter said, more clearly this time.

 

“Peter.” Peter’s breath caught. It sounded so good coming out of that mouth.

 

“Say it again,” he breathed.

 

“Peter. _Pete_ -” Peter cut him off with another kiss. He needed to feel that warmth, feel that spark, and if Johnny set him on fire in the process, well, that was what his healing factor was for.


End file.
